Silver Wings of My Angel
by DragonisNight
Summary: Drarry, Creature/Mate fic. Veela!Draco Neko!Harry Draco is looking for his mate. Harry is abused at home and just wants to be loved. Could salvation come on the wings of his angel? Will a plot be made to tear the two apart? Let's just say that the last year of Hogwarts is gonna be interesting. Possible MPreg,set final year at hogwarts, Alt.Plot-voldemort was already defeated.
1. Why Me!

Rated: M (for mentions of abuse and possible torture in later chapters)

Cat:Drarry

By:DragonisNight

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Harry Potter nor the book's universe or any characters. I may however add a few OC's later if I do MPreg. Those will be mine. Bottom!Harry

A/N- This story is for my friend Skittles who finally kicked my butt into gear to do a Drarry. Thanks to my new Dragon software I will be updating more often then usual. Due to several Honors and AP classes I may have issues with posting frequently but I'll do my best. I would Love to get some feedback and reviews! I also would love to hear suggestions and story ideas. Thanks for your support! R/R Here's the story:

**Drarry: Silver Wings of My Angel**

Draco's POV

I can smell him. He's here on the train. God that scent intoxicating! Yes, I said he. I can tell by the scent that my mate is male.

This year I came into my veela inheritance and since then I have been going crazy with the need to find my mate. He is the one person who can complete me and make me feel whole. I will love whoever it is, but I worry that they won't accept me. I sniffed the air again and frozen my place. Something was wrong with him. He didn't smell right. He reeked of all blood, dirt, sweat, and other filth. He was sick too. I was fuming. Who dare treat my mate that way?! My fangs grew longer and my silver white wings shop from my back. Pansy and Blaise looked at me, wary of my actions. Pansy tried to approach me first. "Draco, calm down," Pansy said. Blaise joined in, "It will do you no good to go charging after him now." They pinned me to the seat as I thrashed around, trying desperately to escape the two. "You will only scare him away from you." My voice sounded more guttural than usual "He is hurt, he needs me!" His body had obviously been calling out to its mate. Submissives send out pheromones when they need their mates (whether for comfort, danger, or just because they miss them). "Let it be Dray exhalation point." Pansy lost her grip and I had one arm free. I tossed Blaise off and ran towards the door when my vision suddenly went dark as I blacked out.

Normal POV

Snape stood at the compartment doors with his wand still pointed at the unconscious boy at his feet. He turned to the two still stunned on the floor. "What happened?!" Pansy quickly got to her feet. "Draco sensed something off about his mate and flipped out." Snape shifted his gaze to the boy still in a heap on the floor. "I will consult his father. You two, bring him to my office." Snape turned to leave the to to carry the now normal blonde back to his office after him. None of them noticed the fragile, concerned emerald eyes that watched them as they left the train.

Harry's POV

I ran from the Dursley's car as soon as the car came to a stop. I didn't want to let them get another swing at me before I left. I loved my heavy trunk and Hedgwig on trolley before passing through the familiar barrier of Platform 9 3/4. Oh, how I had missed the magic world over the last few months. I checked that my glamors were up before I found my way into an empty compartment. I lifted the trunk into the overhead compartment before collapsing onto the seat in a grimace of pain. I was still so weak from the summer's events. This summer was worse than ever. Even though Voldemort was dead, I was still made to stay in that virtual hell. They starve me and made me work like a house elf. Hell, I was treated worse than a house elf. I actually passed out in the yard this week. God, was I punished for that. Oh, did I forget to mention the beating? Yes, they've hit me for years, but this summer it got worse. I counted the damage hidden by the glamour. That comes to 15 bruises, 7 scars (not including the one on my forehead), 1 black eye, 3 broken ribs, a sprained ankle, and the shattered wrist. Must be a new record.

It's timing was worse now since I got my inheritance the summer. Why is it a bad thing? Because I found out I'm a submissive creature. I'm a neko. Yes, as in a cat. I have ears, claws, and a tail that are the same colors my hair. They stay hidden unless I'm in danger. Of course I had to be a creature with a life mate. They decides my future yet again. In addition to claws and the other things, my body and personality have changed a bit too. My body is taken on the smaller, softer, more feminine look. I've always been petite, so that wasn't that much but problem although, my personality is. Thank merlin that we finished off Voldemort last year or else we may have been in big trouble. I'm more setback. I'm a bit skittish, and I may cower if somebody poses a huge threat. It's because I will be protected and reliant on my dominant to provide an love me in exchange for bearing their children. Yes, you heard me right. I will be the one to have kids. The idea is actually not that bad. I've always wanted to have a kid and to carry one would be such a wonderful experience. I know I'm totally flaming out on you but I blame my hormones in this form.

That's why I'm so weak now. I managed to fall asleep until a bit before we reached at the station. Hermione and Ron had come to check on me before the they had to go back to the prefect meeting. I was almost asleep when I heard the commotion in the next compartment. I thought it was just kids getting off the train, but it continued after they got off. One side and a shuffling was all I heard before it peaked my head out and saw Malfoy being carried away. What's with him, I hope he wasn't attacked. Wait! Why do I care? He did help me. Maybe he and I can get along this year. At least we can try to be civil. I managed to get my trunk off the rack before dragging my stuff to the designated area. I was so dizzy in the carriage that I just about passed out. God help me make it through this year. That was carted off to the enchanted Castle.

Normal POV

Draco awoke to Snape pouring a potion into his mouth. He sputtered at the vile content spilling down his throat. After composing himself, he glared the professor. "What was that for?" "It is only to help you control yourself." "But profess-" "Don't "but professor me. Go down to the Great Hall and eat before it's too late." "Yes sir." Draco pouted as he Stolt down the hallway. When he walked through the Great Hall doors, everyone paid no mind to him. They were too engrossed in their own conversations to notice him. He sat at his table and Blaise shoved a full plate in front of him. "Eat." "You don't have to order me around!" Please rolled his eyes and went back to his own food. Pansy sighed at his dull attitude. "Lighten up. Do you feel any better?" "I guess." Pansy tried to change the subject. He needed something to make you mad. She locked onto Harry who was surrounded by a group of guys and girls at the table. "Looks like someone has a fan club, huh?" "Yes, the great Savior boy-who-lived-for-you-to-worship." Pansy smiled at the glimpse of Draco's normal self that began to appear. "So what did Snape do?" "The bastard nearly gagged me with a potion before handing me a huge bottle of the stuff and telling me to take some every night, the slimy git,"

Oh yes, he was back. "Well, good to see you back to normal." Yes, he did feel better. The sight of his enemy had brought him back a little bit. Harry wasn't in a much better mood. All he wanted to do was hang out with his friends, but that wasn't happening. Since they started going out at the end the war they had been leaving him out. They didn't do it on purpose, but he had become the third wheel. That would've been fine, but it wasn't that way at all. Instead of having silence, he was surrounded by a group of guys and girls. His new form made people seem drawn to. He glared at them all. They seem to be oblivious to his discomfort and continued to talk. Finally he had had enough and stormed out of the Great Hall. A few looked shocked before returning to their meals. The two others in the golden trio didn't even seem to notice. The silver trio were the only ones with their eyes still trained on the door. Pansy looked at the other two. "What do you think that was about?" Draco shook his head "I don't know." Harry fled to the dungeons. He felt so ill. Classes for the day hadn't even started yet. He had to stop in Myrtle's bathroom to be sick before he made it to the dungeons

He was early, so the classroom was empty. He sat near the back and set his things down before laying his head down on the table. Harry sighed in the little relief the table gave him. The cold table felt so good against his flushed cheeks and sweating forehead. Snape walked in and stopped to do a double take. Potter was sitting in his classroom. It wasn't his being there that was off, it was his timing. He was always late. Why would the boy be so early? Snape sat at his desk and looked over the boy. He seemed to be three shades of green. "Are you well Mr. Potter?" Harry looked up a little and gave a nod "Fine sir, just tired." Harry was puzzled. Snape had almost seemed concerned for him. Probably just doesn't want me throwing up on his floor. Harry stayed that way as the other students filed in. Snape put the assignment up on the board. This class was smaller since it was for NEWTS. Only a few got in. How Harry had managed to get in was beyond him. He shifted to see his partner and immediately groaned. Sitting next to him was the one and only Draco Malfoy.

Why is he sitting next to me? Harry sat waiting for a snide comment, but it never came. He gave the blonde another glance. He seemed to have his mind elsewhere. Maybe he would be bearable today. God, was I wrong. As soon as class started, he was even more of an ass than usual. Everything I did was criticized by the jerk. I felt even worse than before. I finally just put my head down in defeat after particularly bad wave of nausea overcame me. Malfoy glared at me over the cauldron. "Lazy Potter, trying to make me do the whole thing for you?" Harry whimpered pathetically. Draco was overcome by a strange urge to console him. He shook it off and went back to the potion. As soon as the class ended, Harry bolted out the door to his next class. Draco was left to pout as he packed up and left to his next class. Why had he felt that way towards Potter? He hated him! No, that wasn't quite true. He hated how he refused his friendship. Truthfully, with the way I acted I don't blame him. Wait! Whose side are you on here? He continued to sort through his frustration in his next class and then in lunch. It was even worse when he saw Harry surrounded by yet another group.

He didn't even notice when everyone else left the hall at lunch. He mindlessly fiddled with the end of the blanket that was shrunken in his pocke. He pondered what the strange girl meant and she gave it to them earlier.

Flashback: Hallway after Potions Earlier

Draco was headed out to his next class, when someone ran into him. He stepped back to see who it was. Standing before him was a girl with blonde hair and a dreamy gaze in her eyes. He had heard of this wacko Ravenclaw, Luna. "Oh Draco, just who I was looking for." She suddenly thrust something soft into his hand. "What's this?" He eyed the blanket suspiciously. "It's for you to give your mate as the first courtship gift." Before he could object the loon cut him off. "Don't question it, I swear it is what you'll need to win them over." "Wait! Do you know who it is?" Luna gave a knowing smile that seemed a little crazy and began to walk away. "Ah, but that would be telling." With that she was gone. Draco shrunk it and put the emerald green blanket into his pocket before rushing the class.

End of Flashback

Draco was so frustrated. He began to walk out of the Great Hall. God, he was so frustrated! He hadn't been able to catch his mate's scent all day and it made him angry and feel so empty. He needed to get to the Quidditch fields quickly. Flying always calmed him down. He had only gotten out of the door last few steps when he ran into someone. He was so distracted that he didn't have enough time to catch the person as they fell. He heard their head smacked the floor with a sickeningly audible crack. He looked down to see Harry not rubbing his head, but whimpering over his wrist.

Draco's anger at the roof and he finally couldn't take it anymore. Harry was always the hurt little boy. He hadn't even hit his wrist that hard. When Harry stood up, Draco lost it and took out his rage on him. When Draco took his first swing it landed right on Harry's chest. That's when Draco got the shock of his life. The blow, though not very hard, caused the raven haired boy to clutch his chest and fall back to the ground in the ball, twitching in pain. He began to gasp for air. "Merlin Potter, I didn't hit you that hard!" Draco kept his cool mask though he was starting to get concerned. Harry suddenly be in hacking. What scared Draco was what came out with each struggled cough. Blood, and lots of it. The coughing stopped and Harry got really quiet. Draco cautiously approached him. "Potter?" No response. "Potter?" He knelt down to look closely at the boy.

That's when it hit him. The scent of sandalwood, the woods, and fresh cut grass. Just an outdoor smell. The scent of his mate.

A/N- OOOUUU Cliffie! I'm Terrible I know! Next chapter up soon. Please Leave a comment. I need some encouragement to write more.

-DN

Paste your document here...


	2. I can fix this

**Last Time:****.**  
_The coughing stopped and Harry got really quiet. Draco cautiously approached_  
_him. "Potter?" No response. "Potter?" He knelt down to look_  
_closely at the boy. That's  
when it hit him. The scent of sandalwood, the woods, and fresh cut grass. Just  
an outdoor smell. The scent of his mate. _

*********NOW*********

Draco blanched the. No, this couldn't be right. He couldn't be his mate. But he was. Draco quickly came back to reality and begin to panic. His mate was hurt! He had hurt his mate! The blonde quickly pulled him close to his chest before running towards the hospital wing. Harry opened his eyes sluggishly as he felt himself being carried. "Draco?" "Shush love, don't strain yourself."

Harry clutch tighter to the blonde's robes. "Draco, I don't want to die." Tears pooled in his eyes as he sobbed pathetically into Draco's chest. Draco's heart broke at the sight of his mate in his arms so broken. "You won't. I won't let you." Harry didn't know why he was being so nice, but he didn't care. He had not hated the blonde for some time and had found himself wishing that they could just get along. Draco came sprinting into the hospital wing at top speed. He gently sat Harry into a bed before frantically yelling for Madame Pomfrey who ran in a few minutes later. "What is all the shouting about Mr. Malf- What Happened?!" She ran to the bed and began to gather potions and diagnosis spells. "I gave them were punched in the chest and he fell down and hit his head." Madame Pomfrey quickly handed Draco a series of potions to get the Harry. After things settled down, she turned her attention back to Draco. "Why did you bring him? I thought you two were enemies."

"We were, but I can't hate him anymore. I came into my veela inheritance." "Oh, I see, he's your mate then." Draco leaned forward in his chair and held Harry's hand while sulking." Some mate I've been." "Don't Mr. Malfoy. You didn't know and I'm sure he'll forgive you. He'll need the support." Draco perked up. "For what?" The mediwitch shifted uncomfortably under the veela's gaze. "Well, I found more injuries. He had broken ribs, a sprained ankle, a shattered wrist, a black eye, and countless bruises. The scars tell me he's been abuse severely for years."

Draco was livid. He would kill those worthless models for harming his mate. Madame Pomfrey shoved a calming potion down his throat. His eyes turned back from red to gray and his claws and fangs straight back. "Here is the bruise cream. I will take down his glamour so you can see them." She took them down in both occupants gasped not only at the bruises,but at his new features. Draco looked down lovingly at the small boy. He was adorable although extremely malnourished. Madame Pomfrey looked the boy over and shook her head. "Only Mr. Potter could also be an neko." "Neko?" Draco was pulled away from rubbing in the cream. "Yes, neko." "Aren't they like cats only humanoid?" "Precisely." Draco sat the tube of cream down and looked at Madame Pomfrey expectantly. "Could you do me a favor Mr. Malfoy?" He nodded. She waved her wand and a table with a cauldron and a few other things appeared next to the bed. "Can you brew some nutrition potions for Mr. Potter here? He will need them for a while to get healthy again." Draco quickly ran to the table and began to work. "Of course, anything for my mate. My mate gets anything he desires." "Good." She left the to to themselves, only checking in every hour or so. By the time Draco had finished corking the last vial, it was getting quite late. Draco transfigured himself a pair of light blue gray pajamas and slipped into the bed behind Harry. He wrapped his arms around the neko's small frame and spooned him.

Harry fidgeted a little before settling basing Draco with his head on his chest with a sigh. Draco smiled as his mate curled up on him before quickly falling into a blissful sleep. Harry woke the next morning and snuggled deeper into the world. He didn't have to look up to know this was his mate. He had deeply inhaled the sweet scent. His mate smelled like the must of the dungeons, Springwater, fresh mountain air, and the smell just after it rained. It was wonderful. He was trying to feign sleep but his mate knew he was awake. "I know your weight kitten. Don't be afraid to open and show me those gorgeous emerald eyes." Harry knew he was caught so he opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy, but he could still make out the adoring look his mate gave him. He was suddenly passed his glasses. "Here, put these on kitten." His heart swelled at the endearing term. The neko was hurried in putting his glasses on so he could see his loving mate. Harry gasped at what the small pieces of glass cleared for him to see.

A/N-OK so that's what I got for now. New Chapter soon hopefully! Please Leave a comment. I need some encouragement to write more.

-DN


	3. What the Hex is Goin On!

*********LAST TIME*********

_"Here, put these on kitten." His heart swelled at the endearing term. The neko was hurried in putting his glasses on so he could see his loving mate. Harry gasped at what the small pieces of glass cleared for him to see. _

*********NOW*********

Sitting in his bed was Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy! There's no way you're my mate." Harry tried to scramble out of the bed, but Draco held him in place. His kitten's rejection hurt, but he had expected it. After all, they had been enemies for years. As soon as Harry's head was cradled into his chest, the neko stopped all protest and instead began to purr.

Once he was calm, he pulled his head away to look into his mate's cool gray eyes. "Aren't you upset? Don't you hate me? You've made my school life a living hell since first year." Draco cringed at the mention of how he had hurt his mate. "Why are you here, being nice?" Harry was so frazzled, that Draco had to pet his tail to try and calm him down. "I know what you are kitten. I know that neko have life mates and that I'm yours." The cat stiffened. He looked away from the blonde. "You don't have to be here." Draco was confused. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to. If you refuse to be my mate then I'll be fine. You're not obligated to stay, so just go! "

Harry had his head down with this hair covering his face. Draco's heart clenched at the sight of the depressed boy. He knew he was lying, so that he wouldn't have to feel guilty about tying him down. His ears were flat and the hand pointed towards the door was shaking. Draco, who had been shifted back to the end of the bed earlier, got up. Harry's arm dropped back down and his heart fell at the feeling of the weight on the bed disappearing. He knew that the aristocrat was only there out of obligation. He had lied because Draco would have stayed had he told him that nekos will die within two weeks of being rejected by their mates.

Harry was startled when the weight returned right next too him, and two arms wrapped themselves tightly around his shaking form. "You don't have to lie my dear kitten. You don't have to hide anything for me. You want your secret?" Harry nodded in confusion. "I came in the my inheritance this year too. I'm half veela.

Veela, where had he heard that term? Oh yeah, Hermione made him read a book for Care of Magical Creatures. He had found them fascinating, but don't they have life mates like nekos? Why was Draco here, unless… No. This was too good to be true! The veela's hold on him tightened. "You're my mate, only mine, and no one else can have you. I won't let you get hurt ever again." Harry was in tears. His mate wanted him! He wouldn't die! He was loved! Draco panicked when he saw his mate silently crying

"Oh, what did I do now! I'm sorry!" Harry hugged him tightly and gave him a peck on the lips. It didn't seem like much, but it shut them up. That quick peck had put Draco on cloud nine. Harry gave a small giggle at his blissed out face. "I'm not upset. I'm just really happy." Harry yawned loudly and snuggled back into Draco's chest. Before Draco could say another word, the neko was out like a light. Draco let his mate sleep. He was once again curled up on his chest. It was an uncomfortable, but quite cozy actually. That also unnerved him. His mate had gotten shorter and now had a more feminine physique because of his inheritance. Even with these conditions, he was much too light.

Some of the bruises around systemic or so deep that the earliest the magic could cure them would be later in the day. He was still in pain and Draco hated it. The blonde managed to wiggle out from underneath the raven haired boy and got changed and ready for the day. When he came back, Harry was still curled up, sleeping adorably with no signs of waking soon. Now is probably the best time to give him his nutrition potion. He hated nasty potions, so if he took it now, he wouldn't taste it. Draco picked up a vial and began to pour it down his neko's throat. Harry's ears and tail seemed to have disappeared. They only came out when he needed them. He had just finished giving him the potion when he was hit with a hex.

a/n Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! You Guys Are Awesome! As a reward I'm gonna try and get a few chapters up today so keep checking in. I stop writing at 10:00 pm Central Time. Also, if you send me comments and predictions, I may post them at the end of my next chapter along with your pen name!

******IMPORTANT*******

I need a name for my villian. He is a jock, and a rude slytherin in Harry and Draco's year. I need suggestions for his first and last name. My favorite will be used in the story and I will give you credit in the chapter that he appears in. Runners up will be used to name the members of his possy! Send in your name Suggestions Soon cause he is coming up really sooon. Maybe in the next chapter or two.

-DN


	4. Winners Of The Name Contest!

So I got the winners! Alright and the big winner is:

Raven and the Wolf

Our new villians name is Felix Alexander Stone

Congrats

Runners up and Felix's new possy are

Elijah Zachary Pottingham

Luke Aideen Fletcher

And Damien Lee Fletcher

Combinations made thanks to:

XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX

mo person

1xlottiex1

And MarianneNorthmanCullen

Thank all of you who entered my contest and challenge. It was sooooo hard to pick! Keep reading to see these characters and more in my later chapters! Thank you for all the support!

-DN


	5. Help Wanted!

I have been unable to give this story the attention it needs I'd like to ask if anyone is interested in taking this over. My only request is that you let me give you a chapter outline to follow and let me change a few things if need be. You will get credit for this at the beginning of the chapter and may later need to write a lemon. If this is something that you are interested in doing, please send me a PM. I will give you a short outline to write and the best one will be chosen to write the rest. If you choose to accept you will be expected to get out at least one chapter a week. Thank you for your time and I can't wait to hear from you.

-DN 


	6. Well This Is Awkward

a/n OMG! I am so sorry! I been a frantic tizzy for about 2 months now because the bag that had the notebook with the story in it choose one got taken at school. I checked the lost and found every day and yesterday it finally turned up with the notebook inside of it thank God! I'm going through a dry spell on the story so updates will only be about once a month at the least. I'll try to do more, but it's just getting tough with school and EOCs coming up. Thank you for sticking with me for this long. It means a lot. – DN

******* Well This Is Awkward*******

He was stuck to the floor. The 2 others in the Golden Trio were responsible for the attack. The spell had been enough to wake Harry who was looking between the 3. Hermione ran up next to Harry and tried to hug him.

"Everything is okay Harry."

"Okay? Okay!" He sat up to quickly and clutched his stomach in pain. He had moved and his bruises were acting up.

Draco's eyes flashed red and his fangs grew a bit. They hurt his mate. He would've torn them to ribbons if Madame Pomfrey hadn't run in.

"STOP THIS NOW!"

She pushed the two away and pushed Harry down, before giving Draco a calming draught and letting him go. He walked calmly now over to Harry and sat on the bed beside him. The neko immediately clung to him. The two Gryffindors stared at the pair shocked and utterly confused. For once, Hermione was stunned speechless. She shook off her stupor and approached them slowly. Draco growled at her the entire time.

"Harry?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Can we get an explanation?"

"Uh... Sure." He looked to his mate for reassurance. Draco nodded. "Well my inheritance came up this year and said it Draco's. I'm a neko and he's a veela." The cat let his new features out and waited for them to be angry with him. He was startled when Draco growled as Hermione pulled out her wand. She squealed.

"Oh my God! You are so adorable! Let me fix your glasses." She quickly cast a sticking charm to keep them in place when they were on Harry's head. Harry blushed at the girl gushing over him. "Oh Draco, you will be beating them off him with a stick."

While he grumbled, Harry cast a tempus charm. It was early. If he got up now, they can easily make it to breakfast on time. He tried to get up, but his veela held him down. "Dray, let me up!"

"No."

"Please Dray, I want to go to breakfast. I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten all week." Draco flung off the bed and gathered some clothes for him. "Oh I'm a terrible mate. I've let you starve. I'm so selfish. Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Dray!" He stopped his rambling to look at his mate. Harry got up and took the clothes. "I'm fine really, and it's not your fault. You're perfect." He gave him a quick kiss before running to the showers. Hermione squealed again.

"You two are so cute together!"

"Thanks, I think Granger."

"Wow, no mud blood comment. He really is a good influence on you."

"Whatever." Harry came back in with his robes tossed over his three sizes too big clothes underneath. Draco looked at them in disgust. "Those things are hideous." Harry looked about ready to cry. Draco quickly realized his mistake and took the cat into his arms. "No no, not you kitten. You are gorgeous, every part. I was talking about those clothes. They're huge on you." The smaller boy flushed in embarrassment at his jumping to conclusions.

"Sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for." He wiped away the smaller boy's tear. Draco quickly gave him a set of his own clothes. "Here, put these on."

"Oh, I couldn't. They're so expensive and I know I would ruin them somehow. Knowing my luck, I'd probably trip in herbology into the mud, or be burned by a double ended skrewt in Care of Magical Creatures." Draco growled a little and held him tighter.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He looked at his kitten and pouted. "Please put them on, for me?" Harry sighed and gave in. He couldn't resist that face.

"Oh, fine. You win." He changed quickly than came back out to meet him outside the hospital wing door. Draco nearly drooled at the boy before him. Under his robes his small frame was clad in a dark green silk T-shirt and a pair of black jeans. Draco noticed that although smaller, his clothes were still huge on the cat boy. He quickly muttered the shrinking charm until they fit him well enough to be deemed somewhat acceptable. He swore that he would send an elf out to Hogsmede with Harry's measurements in the list of what to order for clothing. Harry played with his claws nervously under his veela's gaze.

"You ready?" Draco held out his hand for the boy.

"Ummm..." he looked back at his twitching tail uncomfortably. The blonde caught on quickly.

"You can put them away if you want. I don't mind." The neko sighed in relief as is features shifted. His cat ears returned to normal on the side of his head, and his claws, fangs, and tail retracted.

"Better?"

"Much." The two made small talk until they reached the entrance to the Great Hall.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"It was your idea. Stop acting so submissive!"

"I don't know if you realized it, but I am the submissive!" Harry's little spark of anger was quick to be distinguished as his cat instincts took over and he began to apologize.

"It's okay, let's just get some food in you. Then you'll feel better." Harry nodded and quickly clutched the back of Draco's robes as the two walked in.

a/n- so, hated? Love it? Please leave a review and let me know how I'm doing. I love praise. Sorry for the inconvenience I've caused over the last couple of months. It's been a rough couple months for me. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys too bad. So yeah, please leave a good review so I know that all you guys don't hate me now*pout*

– DN


	7. Sqealing Fan Girls and Perfect Potions

**Squealing Fan Girls and Perfect Potions**

Everyone in the Great Hall stopped the conversation to stare at the two coming through the door. Harry was half hidden behind Draco. Inside his inner cat was screaming to run. He was absolutely terrified.

"Draco?" He turned his attention to the neko currently clinging to his back in discomfort. "Yes?" "They're, they're… Staring at….Me." He sensed how uncomfortable his mate was and held him closer. His pace to their table quickened as he glared at anyone who dared to stare at them and make his mate uncomfortable. When they got to the Slytherin table, he pulled his mate down next to him and shielded him from everyone else's view. He growled and glared at the people at the table who still stared at them. Harry didn't object. He relished in his mate's protectiveness. He only fretted when Draco's friends began to look scared.

"Hey Harry, help?" Pansy was holding onto Blaise for dear life as she spoke. Harry began to nuzzle into his angered veela's shoulder and purred against his chest. The blonde eyes immediately drooped and his features visibly relaxed. He was once again calm enough to release Harry from his death grip. "Better?" Harry directed question towards the relaxing duo across the table. "Wow, I'm impressed. You got some serious power. You sure you're not Slytherin?" Her question was meant to be a joke, but Harry took it serious. "Actually, the hat try to put me in Slytherin, but I convinced it to put me in Griffindor. I might have accepted Slytherin if I hadn't been reminded of my family. If Draco would've been nicer, I will be here now." Draco looked away a little bit guiltily.

"But I'm glad." Draco perked up a bit. "Because now I get friends in both houses." His smile made the table brighten up a bit. "So…" Blay started off. "He's your mate?" "Yes," both boys replied at the same time. The neko shied away a bit and flushed. Pansy giggled at him. "Oh, he is so cute exhibition point" she practically gushed. Draco growled. "Cool it Draco, I've got my own guy so, not interested." She threw an arm around Blaise's waist. Draco snorted. "You haven't even seen his ears yet." Pansy squealed again. "OMG! What is he?" Draco hushed her down to whisper. "Sorry, so ears. What creature is he?" "I'm… a...umm." Harry seemed so nervous. "I'm a neko." "Like a cat?!" "Yes." Pansy's constant squealing was getting on the blonde's nerves. "Oh, can I see your new form. Please!" Draco cut her off. "Later." Pansy sat back in her seat and crossed her arms, pouting like a child. "Fine."

Harry's stomach broke the few seconds of silence. His blush multiplied. Draco began to ramble and fill the smaller boy's plate with food. "Oh I'm such a terrible mate. You're still starving. I'm awful. I…" "Draco, stop!" "Sorry." He set the plate down in front of the dark-haired boy. He took a bite and purred and satisfaction towards the food is mate had provided. The purr showed that the offering was acceptable. Although he purred, Harry was very nitpicky with his food. He only ate a small portion of his plate. "Harry, you need to eat more." "I'm full." "You need to eat to get better." "I know, but if I eat anymore I think I'll be sick. I'll have to let my stomach adjust to eating more." "Promise?" Harry curled up into his side. "Promise?" He repeated again. "Of course," the smaller replied.

Draco eight the rest of his meal while simultaneously holding the napping boy to his side and making small chat with his friends. In their opinion, they were dismissed to soon. Harry stumbled behind Draco as he dragged the drowsy boy to their next class, potions. Though he had Draco for his partner, he still insisted on doing his own work. The days potions was set to be, ironically, some healing potions to restock the infirmary. "Wonder why?" His sarcasm was not lost on his companion. They got the ingredients before sitting down once more. Everyone was to work separate and anti-cheating charms had been placed on the cauldrons. Snape stood at the front of the class.

"You have two hours, begin." Everyone began to frantically get to work. Harry looked down at the directions. He was about to crush up the snake's fang, when he caught a whiff of it. Something about it didn't smell quite right. One crush of it only confirmed his theory. On a hunch, he tossed the fang into the rubbish bin and sniffed the others out. He found to that smelled absolutely perfect in his opinion. He pulled them out and set one to the side for Draco. "Take it." "But I've got this one." "Just trust me." He took the other fang and went back to work.

Harry continued to go down the list and discovered that the same thing happened with the other ingredients. Some just seemed wrong. He held his breath as he added the last ingredient. One drop of Dragon's blood. If he got it wrong, he was in trouble. For other sets of students had already blown up the cauldrons and had been set to the hospital wing. The poor boy was an absolute nervous wreck. Draco could only look concerned at his mate as the one drop went in. There was a puff of smoke before the sickly green potion turned clear. He sighed in relief, until it turned silver. Oh no! But I did what it said! He sulked while Draco finished up his own. When he was done, he took a peek over at Harry's and froze. The sober hue only matched to other potions in the room. Draco's, and Snape's.

In all honesty, Harry's was the best out of the three. But how? His mate was clueless that he had just made the most perfect potion that Draco had ever seen. Harry looked at the professor coming down the aisles with dread. He was toast. Snape went on telling everyone(except Hermione) how awful they had done. He had given her a set of vials to put her potion in. He looked at Draco's and did the same. It was Harry's potion that made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked at the boy in disbelief and handed him the biggest set of vials. Harry looked utterly confused. "Professor, didn't I mess up?" "No, in fact it's perfect." He turned quickly on his heel and the rest the class packed up. The only two left were Draco and Harry, who were still bottling their potions. Snape stopped Harry before he packed up.

"How did you do it?" "What do you mean?" "Don't play dumb with me boy! How did you get it perfect?" "I… I…uh." He was so flustered. "I smelled them." "Smelled them?" "Yes." "Do you think I'm a fool?" Harry's mind flashed back to the muggles that yelled at him in his house on Privet Drive. His animals features sprouted as he shook terrified. Draco had been paying attention until the stress scent his nose. Snape hadn't known his mistake until he saw the boys ears. "A submissive neko? But that means… Oh no." Draco knocked him back and held Harry close. For the first time in his life Snape was afraid. Harry had to purr in overdrive to calm the pissed off veela. Draco looked like a horror film creature with his red eyes and wings. "Draco stop." He ignored him. "Dray please." Still no response other than the loud growls. "Please stop it Dray, you're scaring me!" He was rigid and his eyes watered with tears that threaten to spillover. His vela form wasn't supposed to be bad, because it was for protection, but Snape wouldn't truly harm him.

Draco quickly dropped his anger and other traits told his mate who was now openly crying and quivering. He apologized profusely and the cat soon calmed down. "I'm okay." Snape tried to walk over but Draco growled. Harry gave a little growl of his own at the blonde, who was immediately silent. "Don't you start that again! Please, he just wants to look." The blonde reluctantly released him and allowed the professor to get a better look at the boy. "It all makes sense. Guessing by my godson's reaction, I assume that you are his mate." Harry nodded. "You're a neko. That would explain the smelling business. I also assume that you are the submissive, but a very dominant one at that." Harry blushed and then nearly had a heart attack at what happened next. Snape actually gave a genuine smile. "I'll expect you to do a fine job of keeping him in line Mr. Potter." Harry's face flushed. "Uh… Yes sir, I…uh will do my best." Snape grabbed a quill and scribbled on a small piece of paper that he handed to the pair. "You to hurry with this note before you're late." The two took the note so that they would not get into trouble for the tardiness and ran to their next class, herbology.

Mrs. Sprout was nice and let them sit down without even a scold. The day's lesson was sort of a candy like trees. Overall the experience was pretty uneventful. They drained the sap and repotted the trees. Care of Magical Creatures, however, was much more eventful.

a/n- Sorry this chapter took so long. Schools just finally got out. Not to mention I'm also working on my book which takes up a lot of time. Have no fear though, I do not intend to abandon the story. I may write a few one shots for other stories to get the juices flowing, but the story will not be left in the dust. Thank you for your continued patience. Let me know what you think of the story so far. Leave a review! If they get a lot of good reviews I promise to make our antagonists(mainly Alexander Stone) make their grand debut in the next chapter. Thank you so much for everything, I love you all!

– DN


End file.
